The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to apparatuses for probing lumens and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a probe apparatus adapted to twist and/or travel in a plurality of directions.
Probes for use within body lumens include endoscopes used in endoscopy procedures. Endoscopy is a minimally invasive medical procedure that is used to assess the interior surfaces of an organ by inserting a tube into the body. The instrument may have a rigid or flexible tube and not only provide an image for visual inspection and photography, but also enable taking biopsies and retrieval of foreign objects. A specific example of an endoscopic procedure is a colonoscopy.
Many endoscopic procedures are considered to be relatively painless and, at worst, associated with mild discomfort. Complications are not common (only 5% of all operations) but can include perforation of the organ under inspection with the endoscope or biopsy instrument. If that occurs, open surgery may be required to repair the injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,070 describes main and auxiliary cuffs made of an elastic material such as rubber, etc., are mounted in close proximity to each other on the forward end portion of a flexible sheath of a tubular medical instrument. The flexible sheath is inserted into a body cavity of a human being and with further insertion of the flexible tube the main cuff is contacted, while at the expanded state, with the wall surface of the body cavity and when the flexible sheath is forwardly pushed the portion of the main cuff is rearwardly deformed, while effecting a rolling contact with the wall surface of the body cavity, to permit it to ride on the auxiliary cuff. When the auxiliary cuff is then expanded to cause the corresponding wall surface of the body cavity to be expanded, the main cuff is separated away from the wall surface of the body cavity to cause the portion of the main cuff to be forwardly pushed ahead into an original position. Such a step is cyclically repeated so that the sheath can be intermittently advanced into the body cavity of the human being.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,228 describes a medical device for use with an elongated flexible instrument of the type adapted to at least partially extend into the lumen of a tubular body part and having a front end for leading said instrument through said lumen and a rear end opposite said front end. The device comprises (a) an elongated flexible sheath capable of being coaxially mounted on and axially slidable with respect to said instrument between said front and rear ends of said instrument and (b) an integrally-formed cuff assembly including a front inflatable cuff section adapted to be secured to the front end of said instrument, a rear inflatable cuff section adapted to be secured to the front end of said sheath and a middle expandable section integrally formed with said front and rear cuff sections for protecting that portion of said instrument between the position of said front and rear cuffs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,131 describes an improved device of a combination of elements is adapted to be used with an elongated flexible instrument, such as an endoscope, and capable of at least partially extending with the instrument into the lumen of a tubular body part, such as the large intestines. A sheath is adapted to be mounted on the instrument. The instrument and sheath are provided with selectively inflatable cuffs movable with respect to one another by axially sliding the sheath on the instrument. The movable relationship of the sheath and instrument and the selective control of air to the cuffs allows the user to more easily navigate the front of the instrument through the lumen of the body part with less discomfort to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,848 describes an intra-tube traveling apparatus includes a moving unit to which an endoscope is held and which is self-driven to travel in a pipe path, and a movement control section for controlling movement of the moving unit. The moving unit includes an elastic actuator which is extended/contracted in the radial direction and axial directions of the pipe path upon reception of the pressurized fluid, balloons attached to the front and rear ends of the elastic actuator. Each of the balloons is radially expanded/deformed upon reception of the pressurized fluid therein to be locked to the inner surface of the pipe path. The movement control section includes a pressurized fluid supply unit, a switching control section, a stop signal output switch for outputting a stop signal for stopping a movement operation of the moving unit, and a unit fixing portion for supplying the pressurized fluid to the balloons upon reception of the stop signal from the stop signal output switch to expand/deform the lock portions, thereby fixing the moving unit to the inner surface of the pipe path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,364 describes a medical instrument, particularly an endoscope, is provided with a device to guide the instrument within the intestine. The device is forwardly movable stepwise within the intestine with intermittent contact with the intestine wall. The device is so constructed to enable one to first push together on the instrument a part of the intestine surrounding the instrument, and then the device can be quickly pushed forward by taking advantage of the intestine's own inertia
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,591 describes an endoscopic robot designed for being inserted into a body cavity of a patient and advanced therein in a prefixed direction with a so-called inchworm-like motion, comprising a variable length segment and aspiration means for selectively producing a pneumatic vacuum between the robot and the body cavity at the robot ends sufficient to produce a substantial anchorage to the body cavity walls, thereby allowing the inchworm-like motion and avoiding, at the same time, any pushing action against the body cavity walls which causes discomfort and pain to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,482 describes an endoscope which is both flexible and easily cleaned having a pair of extending sections at its distal end one of which carries a camera and which are alternately actuated to provide movement through a body passageway by a Bowden type of cable. Such cable has an outer helical casing with an inner steel wire. Respectively attached to the two cylindrical sections are inflatable bladders which provide for the movement above which also are an integral part of the flexible sterilized sheath being held to the respective sections by O-rings.
U.S. App. Pub. No. 2004073082 describes an endoscopic device for locomotion in a body cavity according to a prefixed advancing direction comprising at least a variable length intermediate section extending between a front end section and a rear end section. First and second clamping means are integral to the front and rear section, for alternately grasping respective surrounding portions of wall of the body cavity. Sucking means are associated to the first and second clamping means for creating a depression sufficient to cause the body cavity wall portions to collapse within the first and second clamping means while they are in an open condition. Means for actuating alternate extensions and retractions of the intermediate section and actuating means of the first and second clamping means are further provides for synchronous operation to generate a forward motion of the rear end section due to a retraction of the intermediate section, the wall portion surrounding the first clamping means being firmly held therebetween, and to generate a forward motion of the front end section due to an extension of the intermediate section, the wall portion surrounding the second clamping means being firmly held therebetween.